


Джи || G

by Margarido



Series: Just space || Просто космос [6]
Category: Astronomy (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2012, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Рождение кометы, ее путешествие по Солнечной системе и эпическая гибель в объятиях планеты-гиганта.Вдохновением послужила история кометы Шумейкеров-Леви 9, столкнувшейся с Юпитером в июле 1994 года. Автор позволил себе множество вольностей в обращении с фактами и датами.The birth of a comet, its journey through the solar system and its epic death in the arms of a giant planet.The inspiration comes from the story of comet Shoemaker-Levy 9, which collided with Jupiter in July 1994. The author took a lot of liberties with facts and dates.
Series: Just space || Просто космос [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930549





	Джи || G

**Author's Note:**

> Имя кометы происходит от слова "глиссад" (фр. glissade – скольжение) – скользящее па в танце.  
> "Горячий ледяной" – Нептун и Уран относят к классу ледяных гигантов – отдельный класс планет/экзопланет, состоящих в основном из высокотемпературных модификаций льда. Несмотря на то, что Нептун в полтора раза удалённее от Солнца, чем Уран, и получает лишь 40 % от солнечного света, который получает Уран, его температура значительно выше, чем у соседа, поэтому он «горячий».
> 
> Первоначально текст опубликован на ФБ-2012 и на Фикбуке.

Космическая пыль с размаху впечаталась в кусок льда. Лед дернулся, отклоняясь от орбиты, и ощутил жесткий толчок магнитного поля Нептуна.  
– Еще одна! – радостно завопил Нептун. – Лети ко мне! Лети-лети-лети, рыбонька, ласточка, солнышко! – Солнце хотело отправить волну возмущения и хорошенько врезать за фамильярность, но поняло, что расстояние слишком далеко, и успокоилось.  
– Кто – еще одна? – шевельнулся лед.  
– Ты – еще одна! Комета еще одна! – Нептун заявил это с таким довольством, будто появление новой кометы было его личной заслугой.  
– А, понятно. А кто такая комета?  
– Ты! – Нептун, похоже, не привык объяснять новичкам элементарные вещи. – Лети давай ко мне!  
– Зачем?  
– Ну… Ты же все равно летишь, так давай лети ко мне.  
– Я не хочу.  
– Захочешь! – Нептун напрягся, пытаясь притянуть молодую, легкую комету.  
– Отстань от нее. – Откуда-то сбоку, медленно поворачиваясь, приближались Плутон с Хароном. Рядом с ними, по-детски таращась впадинами, двигались Гидра, Никта и еще два совсем крошечных спутника.  
– Не твое дело! – Нептуну не хватало пары сотен километров для завершения коварного замысла. Новенькая комета планомерно уходила из его поля притяжения и начинала движение в сторону Солнца. – Да стой ты! У меня лучше! Тепло, туманно – просто рай для такой замечательной кометы, как ты! Ты представь, кругом холодрыга, пустота, планеты эти шатаются и словом тебя не удостоят! А ежели с астероидом столкнешься? И все, конец тебе!  
– А почему мне должно быть хорошо в тепле и тумане? – спросила комета. – Я туда хочу, – она двинулась к Солнцу, – там свет. Там ветер. Там интересно.  
– Ты там растаешь!  
– Может, это хорошо – растаять?  
– Это плохо, тебя просто не станет.  
– Как не станет?  
– Вот так. Сейчас ты есть и летишь, а потом не станет.  
– Так у тебя она тоже растает, – снова встрял Плутон.  
– Иди отсюда, недопланета! – огрызнулся Нептун.  
Комета с любопытством наблюдала за Плутоном, который медленно обгонял Нептун и выходил на ближнюю орбиту.  
– Не уйду. Ты зачем детей совращаешь? Видишь же, ей всего пара твоих месяцев.  
– Я не совращаю, я предлагаю ей место жительства. Теплое и уютное.  
– Она разобьется об тебя. Ты же ее сожрешь.  
– Да какое разобьется? Я мягкий, у меня даже нет твердой поверхности.  
– Зато на скорости сгореть в твоей атмосфере не слишком приятно.  
– Ты хочешь это проверить? – Нептун перенаправил свои усилия на двойную планету.  
– Попробуй. Только сначала догони.  
– Запросто.  
Нептун напряг все свои силы, стараясь приблизиться к Плутону-Харону. Его атмосфера слегка дрогнула, проворачиваясь навстречу солнечным лучам.  
– Плутон, а Плутон! Харон-Плутон! А ты чего не с той стороны? – Если бы у Нептуна были глаза, они бы вывалились из орбит. – Почему я слепну от Солнца, когда тянусь к тебе?  
– А ты забыл? Раз в стопиццот лет… – Плутон готов был ржать во все свои магнитные поля. – Раз в стопиццот лет самый крошечный плутино обгонит гиганта…  
– Ах ты! Ах ты! – Нептун в бешенстве выдал годовую норму тепла, ускорил вращение, но ощущал себя привязанным к Солнцу на тонкой негнущейся палке, не позволяющей приблизиться или сбежать.  
Комета чуть замедлила ход, пролетая мимо двойной планеты. «Спасибо!» – чуть качнулся начавший расти хвост. Харон, повернутый в этот момент к ней, хитро дернулся и послал магнитный поцелуй.  
  
– А тебя как зовут? – спросила старая комета, нарезающая двести пятьдесят шестой круг около Солнца.  
– Никак. Меня никто не звал. Кроме Нептуна.  
– Старый пень! Он всех зовет, – хвост саркастично шевельнулся. – Тебе сколько сотен?  
– Нисколько. Плутон сказал, что пара месяцев Нептуна.  
Старая комета задумчиво покачала хвостом, прикидывая орбиты.  
– Значит, уже пять сотен земных лет. Ма-а-а-аленькая. Ну, лети. Только к гигантам не лезь.  
– Ага.  
  
Три своих личных года комета пролетела почти незаметно и безболезненно. Где-то вдали двигались гиганты. А на третьем круге она завела милейшую беседу с Меркурием, которого тут же приревновала Венера. В поясе астероидов пришлось лавировать, распихивая мелкую каменную шушеру легкими толчками гравитации. За поворотом своей орбиты, пафосно и феерично вращаясь, двигался Юпитер. Комета почему-то пожалела, что теперь летит так далеко от Солнца и у нее такой короткий хвост. Кольца Сатурна весело перемигнулись, а его спутники завели вечную песню про собственную неосторожность.  
  
– Твое имя? – суровый Уран угрожающе распустил свое притяжение, почти перекрывая путь.  
– Нету у меня имени. Комета я.  
– У всех есть имя. Я тебя нареку.  
– Лучше пропусти.  
– Не пущу.  
– Я тебя взорву!  
– Ты?! Меня?! – Уран бешено завертелся, заходясь в беззвучном смехе. – И ты этих марсианских баек наслушалась. Если его, жалкого каменного шарика, так легко взорвать и сбить с орбиты какой-то кометой, то ледяные здоровяки вроде нас только рады сожрать таких, как ты.  
Комета насупилась и подтянула хвост. Уран с любопытством ощупывал ее своими полями. Она поежилась, ощущая чужой магнетизм – от гиганта можно ждать чего угодно. Конечно, она неоднократно слышала байки про затянутые им или Нептуном кометы. А разбившаяся на кусочки и затянутая в кольца Сатурна Гира? А четкие следы мощного точечного удара на обратной стороне Урана? Кстати, об обратной стороне: перпендикулярное вращение этого здоровяка уже само по себе навевало ужас и заставляло содрогаться. Нет, ему тогда тоже досталось: слетел с орбиты как миленький, подостыл и повернут теперь к Солнцу одним боком. Но цел, хвала Галактике.  
– Так что с именем будем делать?  
Расстояние сокращалось – у кометы оставался крошечный промежуток, чтобы проскочить невредимой. А этот очередной «старый пень» ведь не отвяжется. Да и несолидно уже без имени-то летать.  
– Ну придумай сам.  
– Ты давно родилась?  
– Пятьсот марсианских лет.  
– Хм. И до сих пор безымянная?  
– У меня орбита большая – пересекаюсь мало с кем. Своих лет на порядок меньше.  
– «На порядок»… Нахваталась, понимаешь…  
– Учусь же.  
– Ясное дело, все вы ученые…  
– Так я полетела? – Один небольшой рывок – и опасная зона останется позади.  
– Куда?!  
«Ой, надо было молча проскочить!» – комета в панике дрогнула остатками хвоста.  
– Скользкая ты. – Опытный Уран, в отличие от своей собеседницы, уже понял, что затащить ее к себе «на чай» не удастся. – Скользкая и безымянная.  
– Анонимкой буду? – Будучи земной блондинкой, она бы в этом месте похлопала ресницами.  
– Джи стопицот, – изрек Уран.  
– Почему Джи?  
– Глиссад!  
Комета от удивления едва удержалась на орбите.  
– А что? Только вам, что ли, летунам знать землянские премудрости?  
– Мы хоть там рядом бываем, а ты…  
– Вояджер. Пролетал, зараза, заснял в самом обнаженном виде – я ж еле прикрыться успел облаками! Да еще понты раскидал, слов умных наговорил. Ты что ж, не слыхала про него?  
– Слыхала. Не пересекалась. Ну, я полетела?..  
– А почему не спрашиваешь про стопицот?  
– Ясно же: случайное число.  
– Тысяча сто первой будешь, – угрюмо буркнул Уран, расстроившись, что не подумал над символикой числа.  
  
Следующая орбита. Пустая на этот раз. Нептун летит далеко. Летит и шлет приветы. А вот недалеко виден Плутон-Харон с малышами Гидрой, Никтой, Безымянным 1 и Безымянным 2. Триста лет его не видела, все не пересекались. Легкая атмосфера карликовой планеты улыбается, магнитное поле дышит теплом и дружеской лаской.  
– Ты как? Что-то наши орбиты совсем рассинхронились.  
– Зато я только на четвертом круге избавилась от Нептуна.  
– Старый пень!  
– Это его кличка?  
– Чья?  
– Нептуна. Ты не первый его так зовешь.  
– Кхм…Э… Да… Не знаю. Правда не знаю.  
– Да пусть будет кличка! – влез Харон. – Ему идет.  
Все трое ехидно перемигнулись, оглядываясь, не приближается ли горячий ледяной гигант. Малыши зашуршали, поддакивая.  
– Ты хоть расскажи, что видела, что слышала? Какие слухи ходят в нашей системе?  
– Говорят, все по-старому. К тебе Вояджер прилетал?  
– Прилетал, прилетал. А что по-старому? Знаешь ведь, ко мне новости доходят с бешеным опозданием. Еще недавно на Марсе копошились гуманоиды, а теперь они на Земле. А я узнал об этом тогда, когда к Сатурну подлетел Вояджер.  
– Венера злая. Меркурий – болтун. Марс сердит. Земля-Луна – наседки. Юпитера не встречала вблизи. Сатурн весел. Уран…  
– Да-да, дальше знаю. – Плутон повеселел, на радостях приласкал притяжением Харона, едва не свалив того на себя. – А смотри, вон Макемаке летит! Помаши ей хвостичком!  
Джи усмехнулась про себя, остро ощущая отсутствие «хвостичка», которое не позволяло вежливо поздороваться. С Макемаке она уже сталкивалась. Эта эксцентричная особа прокричала ей вслед непонятные слова и полетела себе дальше в Поясе Койпера.  
– Ага, машу, – огрызочек хвоста жалко дернулся. – Слушай, мне пора. У меня, оказывается, такая длинная орбита.  
– Бывает, – басом посочувствовал Харон, Плутон вздохнул атмосферой. – Я сам от своей отойти не могу. Да еще под углом. Представляешь, как нам тут одиноко? Залетай чаще.  
– Ну, это как гравитация ляжет.  
Джи отправила легкий луч магнетизма Никте и Гидре, перевернулась и полетела дальше.  
  
Залетев глубже в пояс Койпера, Джи окончательно потеряла свой хвост. Она летела безымянным ледяным камнем, уворачиваясь от крупных астероидов. Некоторые из них обещали стать таким же кометами, как и Джи, кое-кто был еще бессознателен и молчалив, а иные нарочно рвались пообщаться с более опытным собратом. Парочка астероидов в очередной раз попыталась пройти наперерез, сбить и утащить на свою траекторию. Несколько мелких камушков влепилось в тело Джи по бокам, и слилось с ней, как будто так и было с самого рождения.  
Джи завернула, задевая облако Оорта. Вслед за ней оттуда вылетело и разбежалось в разные стороны несколько комет. Кажется, ее зародыш когда-то вылетел точно также – бессознательный, тихий, готовый слиться с чем попало и навсегда остаться лишь частью более крупного тела. Но сейчас она сильна. Она не отдаст своей орбиты и свободы другому, будь то астероид или планета.  
Впереди сверкала крупная звезда: Солнце отсюда выглядит лишь небольшой точкой. Только зная, что находишься в системе, можно было вычислить его на фоне остальных звезд. Так что восходы на Плутоне и Макемаке не столь красочны, как на Земле или Венере, что, впрочем, с лихвой компенсируется восходами спутников.  
Вон там синеет Нептун. У, зараза, придется-таки пройти мимо него. Вырулил прямо на орбиту Джи, еще бы обойти его без последствий.  
Где-то под боком шелестит астероид. Дикарь, двух слов связать не умеет. Будь он крупнее, можно было бы опасаться за свою целостность и траекторию. А сейчас Джи просто объяснит ему, что его пояс – не единственный и уж точно не самый замечательный, а в ответ на возмущения ловко нырнет обратно, в сторону Солнца.  
  
Вот и Эрида – главная красотка периферии системы. Основная поклонница ее красоты, конечно, Дисномия – крошечный, почти точечный спутник. Болтать с ними довольно забавно, но быстро надоедает. Сейчас Эрида кутается в атмосферу: легкую, кружевную, едва заметную. Пара земных месяцев – и атмосфера спадет на нет.  
– Ой, Джи-и-и-и! Девочка моя Джи! Ну почему у тебя тут нет хвоста? Ну, что за несправедливость!  
– Зачем тебе мой хвост?  
– А ты бы прошлась им по мне, пересеклась бы с моей атмосферой, поделилась бы своей прелестью и легкостью!  
– Зачем? Она же вся осядет на тебя скоро.  
– Ну и что? Зато как бы мы красиво смотрелись вместе! Представляешь: моя розоватая атмосфера и твой искрящийся белый хвост! Это же нежнейшее, восхитительнейшее пламя! Вот Венеру ты всегда ласкаешь своим хвостом, а меня – никогда.  
– Так я тут ничем не могу помочь. Природа у меня такая: чем дальше от Солнца, тем бесхвостее.  
– Может, в спутники пойдешь?  
– Зачем? – назойливость Эриды раздражала и нервировала. У нее вряд ли хватит сил захватить лишний спутник, но мало ли…  
– Что у тебя за слово-паразит – «зачем»? Фу, как тоскливо с тобой разговарить.  
– А Плутону нравится со мной общаться.  
– Нашла с кем болтать! С унылым аутсайдером!  
«Можно подумать, сама не аутсайдер», – фыркнула про себя Джи и сочла нужным молча удалиться.  
Внезапно ей захотелось вновь обрести новый, ярко-рыжий хвост. Она немного развернулась, ловя поток пыли и несколько мелких камней. В правый бок врезался острый осколок. Джи дернулась, сжалась плотнее вокруг ядра. Прощупала осколок, выясняя его химию. Ничего так: зеленым будет таять под Солнцем. Еще один рывок – и к зелени добавился ярко-красный цвет. Второй камень оказался тяжелым, оттягивал бок в сторону Галактики. Теперь бы подцепить третий, выровняться как следует и можно возвращаться.  
Мелкий астероид вылетел справа. Нет, его нам не надо. Тем более неясной химии. Джи нырнула, едва удержавшись и не слетев обратно за пояс, в облако Оорта. Легкий толчок слева пришелся кстати. Желтый – отличный цвет. Да еще и вес подходящий.  
Подхватив небольшую дозу пыли, Джи с чувством полного морального и физического удовлетворения устремилась обратно к Солнцу.  
  
Горячий Нептун издали подавал какие-то знаки. Джи ради приличия дернула начинающим расти хвостом. В конце концов, несмотря на дурной характер, он был влиятельным объектом, и терять с ним почти дружеские отношения не хотелось. За годы вращения Джи давно поняла, что с таким великанами лучше дружить, чем постоянно рисковать попасться им под горячую руку, вылететь с орбиты, а то и вообще утонуть в их густом, плотном тумане. Да и новый, красивый хвост показать не лишне.  
– А ты выросла, малышка! – Нептун орет на всю систему так, что его слышат, пожалуй, даже протуберанцы – эти невнятные, полуживые существа, регулярно красующиеся на звезде. – А какой хвост! Зеленый?  
Джи в замешательстве проверила, почему же тает только один новый бок. Чтоб его в Черную Дыру! И правда, зелень таяла быстрее, а красновато-желтые блики едва появились  
– Разноцветный. Ты смотри внимательней.  
– А ты повернись.  
– Не-а. Слечу ведь.  
– Не слетишь. Аккуратно повернись, покрасуйся.  
Джи слегка развернулась боком, демонстрируя красный хвостик.  
– И правда красный, – восхищение в голосе Нептуна казалось даже искренним. Синий гигант замедлил бег облаков, чуть придержал внутренний жар. Ему очень не хотелось спугнуть комету, уж больно нравился ему этот еле заметный красный цвет.  
– Мне пора.  
– Не торопись. Видишь, я тебя даже не затягиваю.  
– Я еще вернусь, не волнуйся.  
– Верю. А вдруг опять разминемся?  
– У нас впереди вечность, – Джи не сразу поняла, какую пафосную чушь сморозила. Впрочем, ее собеседник был доволен, разведя комету на такие речи.  
– По крайней мере, миллиарды марсианских лет – точно. Если меня из системы не выкинут.  
– Как это – выкинут? – удивилась Джи.  
– Как обычно выкидывают, – Нептун не посчитал нужным объяснять и рассказывать, что последний раз планету-гиганта выкидывали из системы еще на заре ее формирования, а он как раз и занял освободившееся место. Ныне же равновесие между Солнцем и планетами устоялось, поддерживаемое шныряющими потоками комет и астероидов.  
– И что потом?  
– Никто не знает.  
– А говорят что?  
– Говорят – кранты.  
– В смысле?  
– Разносит в клочья.  
– Подумаешь! И все?  
– Это тебе – подумаешь, а мне…  
– Меньше комет таскать на себя будешь.  
– Там вообще нет комет, – насупился Нептун.  
– Может, там можно влететь в чужую систему?  
– Не у нас. От нас другие системы слишком далеко. Пока долетишь – остынешь и разрушишься.  
– А куда осколки?  
– Развеет наш прах космический ветер… – Нептун внезапно впал в задумчивость. Джи решила его не тревожить и рванула к Урану.  
  
– Э! Э! Э! Ты куда летишь?!  
– К тебе, любимый! – У Джи настроение скакнуло вверх без видимых причин. Посмеиваясь крошечным хвостом, она проскользнула в опасной близи от Урана. – Как ты, не скучаешь?  
– У меня есть компания, – Уран нежно приласкал свои спутники.  
– Что-то раньше ты их не особо жаловал.  
– Подлети ближе, расскажу, почему.  
– Не-а. Я лучше буду находится в приятном неведении.  
– Ты сегодня кокетлива не в меру. С чего вдруг?  
– Настроение хорошее. Хочешь, поделюсь?  
– Делись, чертовка!  
Джи не жалко настроения, она кидает легкую волну Урану.  
– Хорошо-то как! – Уран нежится в теплой волне, пушит тонкие кольца своей гравитацией.  
– Держись тут, мне пора, – комета летит к Сатурну. М-да, тут прямо на Сатурн не выйдет: он слишком далеко.  
  
Кольца Сатурна радостно зашуршали: «Джи! Джи летит! Наша Глиссад! Наша любимая Джи!» Их хозяин с ленцой вертелся на орбите, не замечая почти ничего вокруг.  
– Ах, Джи! Девочка моя ненаглядная! Как дела?  
– Замечательно! Твои как?  
– Лучше всех, как видишь, – Сатурн притворно вздохнул. – Меня опять исследуют земляне, не успеваю прикрываться облаками. Видишь ли, я сейчас к ним очень близко. Спасибо Луне, предупредила. А то я на бесплатный стриптиз не подписывался.  
– Представляешь, каково Марсу или Меркурию? Или самой Луне?  
– Они уже привыкли. А я…  
– А ты газовый, что там у тебя смотреть?  
– Как это – что? – взбух Сатурн. – У меня ядро! И вообще! Мало ли, что у меня под атмосферой прячется!  
Джи смешливо подергивала хвостом – он уже достаточно вырос, чтобы она могла демонстрировать свои эмоции. Сатурн не обращал на это никакого внимания. Его спутники – кто-то восторженно, кто-то с легкой, снисходительной усмешкой, – наблюдали за их беседой.  
Из-за бока Сатурна выглянул здоровяк Титан. Джи в который раз усмехнулась тому, как тому подходит его имя.  
– Опять ты? – хрипловато пробасил Титан. У всех крупнейших спутников планет-гигантов были мрачноватые, густые голоса – дань завышенному самомнению.  
– Я, – ответила Джи, благодушно помахивая хвостом.  
– К нам в компанию захотела?  
– Титан, совсем очумел! – возмутился Сатурн. – Такую красавицу – и в одном месте привязать!  
– У нас все красавицы и красавцы. Один Энцелад с его тигриными полосами чего стоит! А замечательный глаз-кратер Мимаса! А восхитительные до…  
– Стоп! – Сатурн повелительно пнул Титан гравитацией. – Ты молчать умеешь? Нет? Учись. А ты, Джи, лети быстрей, а то задержишься и навсегда застрянешь среди вот эдаких пустобрехов.  
– У тебя отличные спутники, не обижай их, – Джи не хотелось оставлять Титана расстроенным.  
  
Где-то справа двигался Юпитер. Быстро вращаясь, он подмигивал Джи своим красным пятном. Комета с опаской смотрела на него, не решаясь заговорить. Далековато для вежливого знакомства. Он единственный еще ни разу не оказывался так близко к ее орбите, чтобы можно было завести беседу. Его спутники были немного веселей, чем у Сатурна: говорят, при последней переписи выяснилось, что, с учетом нерегулярных, их больше, чем у соседа. Численное превосходство подогревало веселость, ажиотаж и общительность. Хаотично шныряя вокруг планеты, они создавали видимость деятельности, в то время как на самом деле занимались не более чем пустой суетой, как и все спутники. Сам Юпитер только и рад был свите – чем краше на вид, тем ему лучше.  
  
Марс перебрасывался магнитными полями с Венерой: Земля отплыла в сторону, к обратной стороне Солнца, и ничто не было помехой для межпланетного флирта. Подлетевшая Джи хотела было махнуть хвостом Марсу – уже красивым, мощным, ярким хвостом, вызывающим зависть окрестной астероидно-кометной мелочи, – но вспомнила о горячем нраве его «супруги». Ходили слухи, что под безмятежной атмосферой скрывается бешенство молний и яд кислоты, а сила притяжения в разы сильней, чем у Марса. Перспектива сгореть в ее густых облаках явно не радовала.  
Однако Марс сам ее заметил и даже умудрился незаметно запустить небольшую пыльную бурю в знак приветствия. Он слишком ощутимо любовался Джи, слишком импульсивно посылал магнитные сигналы. Впрочем, его горячности хватило бы и на десять объектов, поэтому Венера, ничего не замечая, улетала все дальше и дальше. Марс оживился.  
– Как дела, комета?  
– Ты забыл мое имя?  
– Забудешь тут, когда только о тебе и говорят. Тут Вэ Восемь пролетала, принесла слухи о твоем новом хвосте.  
– Да? Уже и слухи ходят. А всего первый круг с ним лечу.  
– А у нас система-то маленькая, вот слухи и распространяются быстро.  
– Не очень маленькая. Если Юпитер с другой стороны, то от Сатурна до тебя пока долетишь – со скуки сдохнуть можно.  
– Как?! А астероиды?  
– Ты с ними о чем в последний раз разговаривал?  
– Я звал Цереру присоединиться к Деймосу!  
– А почему не к Фобосу?  
– И к Фобосу тоже, – Марсу показалось, что новомодное земное слово «слэш» вот-вот будет произнесено, и слух о нем полетит к Венере.  
– А она что? – Джи краешком поля ощупала Фобос: невзрачный, а ишь ты, самого Марса совращает.  
– Смеется. Ей хорошо в Поясе: она там одна звезда такая.  
– Марс, за языком следи! – Солнце на сей раз не замешкалось в даче пинка, да и расстояние позволяло. Земляне зафиксировали мощное возмущение на Солнце и порадовались, что оно прошло мимо их планеты, прямиком на соседа.  
Магнитное поле Марса покорежилось и выпрямилось. Он бодро запустил пару пыльных бурь, проверяя себя на повреждения.  
– Прости, шеф, ей-квазар, ничего дурного не имел в виду.  
– Ты смотри у меня, – Солнцу показалось, что оно погорячилось. Но не ласкать же теперь планету очередным потоком плазмы.  
– Мне скучно!  
– У тебя аж два спутника, какая скука?  
– Оба мужики! А Венера через раз рядом. Или через Землю.  
– Ну так кто виноват, что венерианская ревность не дает пригнать к тебе астероидов-девочек.  
– Собака на сене наша Венера.  
– Даааа… Земля тебе эту пьесу пересказывала?  
– Нет. А она забавная?  
– Еще бы! Слушай… – Солнце приготовилось со вкусом, чувством расстановкой рассказать Марсу романтическую историю. Джи по-тихому слиняла в сторону Венеры, махнув на прощание хвостом Марсу.  
Расслабленная и благодушная после общения с Марсом Венера даже не взглянула на Джи. Меркурий где-то за Солнцем незлобно переругивался с Луной, а Земля тихонько подначивала свой спутник. Комета, усмехаясь, проскочила поворот и полетела обратно.  
  
Марс встал напротив Солнца, загораживая его блеск от Юпитера.  
– Ты видел, какая красотка летает?  
– Ты о ком? – Юпитер хвастливо крутился вокруг оси, демонстрируя свои полосы, ураганы и пятна.  
– О комете Джи. Глиссад 1101.  
– Уран опять называл? Умник.  
– А у нас кто-то, кроме Урана, кометы называет? Говорят, за ней Нептун гоняется.  
– Это за той, у которой рыжеватый хвост? Такой, с завитком?  
– За ней самой. Значит, тоже глаз положил.  
– Был бы у меня глаз, я б его берег, а не на кометки клал.  
– Да ладно, не кипятись. Помнишь ту Кро пятьсот шесть? Ну, которая меня с орбиты сбила?  
– Еще бы! Ты так к ней рвался, что никакой мощи – ни моей, ни сатурновой, не хватило, чтобы отобрать ее у тебя.  
– Так зато какой это был экстаз! – Марс ушел с головой в воспоминания и запустил мягкие пыльные бури, едва поднимающиеся до половины Олимпа.  
– Ага, взрывной экстаз. Чуть полсистемы не снесло.  
– Много ты понимаешь! Эту, рыжую, небось уже для себя присмотрел?  
– Нафига? У меня вон одна Европа чего стоит! А Каллисто? И зачем мне после них кометы?  
– Они-то у тебя вокруг да около ходят, а на тебя и внутрь тебя ни одна не падает.  
– Ты ничего не смыслишь в платонической любви.  
– Фобос, покажи ему нашу платоническую любовь.  
Фобос как раз выглянул из-за марсианского бока и выступил темной тенью на фоне Солнца.  
– Это не любовь, это юст.  
– Сам ты юст!  
Марс обиделся и полетел дальше в молчании. Юпитер же, прищурив красное пятно, смотрел на летящую вдали Джи.  
  
– Тебя Джи зовут?  
Комета насторожилась. Обогнув Солнце, она неожиданно впервые оказалась так близко к главному гиганту системы. Медленно подтаивающий комок камня и льда чутко отлавливал волны планеты. Вот магнитная волна – мощная, суровая, осторожная. Похоже, он не слишком спешит завалить мамонта, захватить инородное тело.  
– Глиссад 1101.  
– Уран жаловался, что ты застала его врасплох, и он не придумал тебе красивое число.  
– Чем это не красивое? – спросила Джи, а про себя подумала: «Врасплох…Надо же… А с виду и не скажешь».  
– Ничем не красивое.  
– Меня устраивает.  
– Назвал бы 666.  
– Это число Черной Дыры.  
– Хм. А 111 тебе не нравится?  
– Да полно сто одиннадцатых-то.  
– И триста тридцать третьих полно.  
– Вот видишь. Я оригинальна.  
– Конечно.  
Джи не нравился тон Юпитера. Что-то колючее и хищное сквозило в нем. Она бы с радостью уже отправилась в дальние края системы, но гиганта не так просто было обойти.  
Из-за «шефа» вынырнул Ганимед и внимательно ощупал магнитными полями комету. За ним следовала безмятежная Европа.  
– Спутники? – максимально приветливо поинтересовалась Джи.  
– Спутники-спутники. Ганимед, Европа. – Юпитер ласково ткнул полем обоих.  
– Приятно познакомится, – Джи казалось, что натянутость знакомства сейчас порвется. Однако это не помешало ей с любопытством рассмотреть кратеры Ганимеда, которого не часто баловали вниманием Европа или Ио, ядром и корой принадлежащие Юпитеру.  
– И нам, и нам, – пофигистично пробубнил Ганимед. – Ты надолго?  
– Уже улетаю.  
– А, понятно.  
Что ему было понятно, Джи спросить не успела. Ей показалось, что он подошел слишком близко. Она дернулась в сторону. Юпитер хмыкнул, незаметно настраивая свои поля в унисон со спутниковыми. Джи напряглась, медленно выворачивая по орбите в сторону Сатурна.  
– Да не спеши, детка…  
Джи еще никто не называл «деткой». Молча она напрягла все свои силы и попыталась вылезти из сетей тяготения Юпитера. Ганимед и Европа придвинулись ближе. От кометы откололся небольшой кусок и двинулся в сторону Европы.  
– Сто-о-ой! – в панике Джи моментально подтянула беглеца.  
– Сама стой! – Юпитер резко дернул притяжением, разваливая ледяной комок.  
– Хрен тебе! – храбро нахамила Джи, вспоминая слова, слышанные на земной орбите.  
– Ах ты!.. – Юпитер из всех сил нёсся на комету. Джи, подгребая осколки, рванула прочь от гиганта.  
  
Сколько ее теперь? Десять, двадцать? Шестнадцать… Сатурн с удивлением ощупал полуразвалившуюся комету. Его спутники тихо испуганно шушукались, кольца сочувственно шелестели. Пока они соображали, как бы выразить искреннее сочувствие, Джи проскочила мимо. Она мысленно вознесла благодарность всем квазарам за отсутсвие на пути зануды-Урана.  
  
Нептун осторожно коснулся полями кометы.  
– Знатно он тебя. Я бы нежней.  
– Что? – Джи дернулась, не сразу поняв, какая часть теперь отвечает за поток сознания.  
– Ничего. Залечить?  
– Да пошел ты!..  
– Ну ладно, ладно… – Нептун внезапно направил легкий толчок полем, подтягивая и концентрируя куски кометы.  
Ощупав подлеченные осколки, Джи отправила Нептуну волну благодарности. До орбиты Плутона оставалось совсем ничего. Но почему-то путь стал сам собой заворачиваться обратно. Джи из всех сил потянулась к приветливой «семейной» парочке Плутон-Харон, но гравитация относила ее все глубже в Солнечную систему. Даже толчки Нептуна не помогли выправить погнутую Юпитером орбиту.  
  
Печальная Джи скользила мимо Сатурна.  
– О, да ты живчик! – Окольцованный гигант явно был рад видеть ее. – Я думал, тебя совсем вынесло в Облако или в Пояс.  
– Меня не донесло даже до Плутона.  
– Скотина! – Сатурн добавил еще пару нецензурных ругательств в адрес соседа. Тот сделал вид, что не слышит.  
– Глянь, он там далеко?  
– Близко. Очень близко. – Сатурн задумался, прикидывая орбиты. – Тебе его не обойти.  
– Я знаю. – Джи внезапно поняла, что больше не увидит Меркурия, Землю, Венеру, Луну… Что в прошлом остались дружелюбные беседы с Плутоном, ласковые толчки его малышам-спутникам, флирт с Марсом, нравоучения Урана, неумелые приставания Нептуна…  
  
Юпитер приблизился. Его спутник сконцентрировались на обратной стороне: если бы там действительно жили юпитерианцы, они могли бы видеть одновременный восход сразу нескольких десятков лун. Раздробленная комета постаралась захватить побольше холодной космической пыли и ринулась в рыжевато-полосатый бок.  
  
– Марс, а где Джи?  
– В Юпитере.  
– Эээ?.. – Земля недоуменно шевелила облаками, напуская на своих обитателей штормы и грозы.  
– В Юпитере. Врезалась.  
– Сожрал! – в ужасе охнула обитаемая планета. – Венера, Венера! Ты слышала?! Юпитер сожрал Глиссад 1101!!!  
– Давно пора. Наглая, малолетняя девчонка, умеющая только кра… Что-о-о???  
– Слопал Юпитер нашу Джи!  
Венера выдала квартальную норму осадков на свою поверхность и запустила пару вихрей.  
– Сволочь! Эгоист проклятый! Какая на его счету? Пятая?  
– Седьмая, – поправил Меркурий.  
– Тем более! Ну, мерзавец! Он скоро всю систему слопает!  
– Пусть только попробует! – Марс воинственно затопорщился полярными шапками.  
Венера фыркнула в облака и печально полетела за Солнце.


End file.
